If You Must
by Fawkesgirl22
Summary: Ginny and Harry's kiss in Gryffindor Common room from Hermione's POV. Part of a selection of stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I smiled, looking at Ron as he grinned in triumph, talking about his dramatic saves to anybody who would listen. Ginny was in the corner, and kept glancing towards the portrait hole, as though waiting for… Harry.

I knew that Ginny liked Harry a lot- most people did, but it was me she had confided in. Harry liked her too; I could see it in his eyes- not that he would do anything about it with Ron around- that was what I'd gathered, anyway. Honestly, boys were useless, either not knowing how to split up with someone, or how to get together with someone. Still, any day now, I bet. I had helped a bit- advising Ginny, who had clearly loved him for years. And Harry… the odd hint here and there.

I stared over at the portrait hole- surely Harry should be back by now? I smiled to myself, as I thought about how nervous he would be, not knowing the result. Knowing Snape, he would be held back longer tonight, but I hoped for Ginny's sake he would be back soon. Then, the portrait hole opened, and Harry was pulled through. The moment seemed to stand still, and whilst most people had eyes for Harry, I could only look at Ginny, and try to gauge her reaction.

The screams and yells in the background provided the backdrop to what I felt was a pivotal moment in time. You know it's there when time seems to freeze- and yet Ron's yell didn't sound muffled, or slow like it would in a DVD I might watch at home. His yell brought me out of my deep thoughts, however , and I looked once again at Ginny. She was staring at Harry with an odd expression on her face, in between nerves, defiance and hope. Her eyes seemed to be glowing, as though she had some immense power behind her- inside of her- that was shining through. I thought I had some idea of what was going through her mind though, and my suspicions were confirmed when she dropped the glass of Butterbeer she was holding, and ran towards Harry with an odd, blazing look on her face.

People seemed to turn towards the scene, seeing Ginny out of the corner of their eye, perhaps. Her beautiful, ginger hair flew out behind her, and reminded me of Ginny's spirit which I had noticed during the time we were friends. She seemed to glow , with something I can't explain. I can't explain it with facts- but then that's like magic in the Muggle world. It's impossible. It's unproven. It's not there. Yet it is, and it's happening, in front of their very noses. Protecting them. Scaring them. Existing; and he was always there. Harry- the boy she loved, even with his messy hair and temper that was always quick to flair to the surface. When you love someone, you accept their flaws, because your love outweighs all else…

I jolted myself to the surface, and smiled widely again as Ginny threw her arms around him. I had hardly noticed Harry until this point, until he bent down and kissed her- in front of the entire Gryffindor common room! Yet somehow it seemed natural. It seemed so perfect- somehow right that it should happen now, in such a special moment.

After a while, they surfaced, and Harry stared around at the silent common room, looking rather pleased with himself- like it wasn't Ginny who had to fling herself in his face! I couldn't stop a wide grin escaping me at this moment, and Harry's eyes met mine. He now looked a little abashed, but smiled embarrassedly. I knew now he could tell that I had known all along; but his eyes moved on to Ron, and I suddenly felt worried that he would do something ridiculous. Yet as I looked at Ron, I saw that the only expression on his face was that of a stupefied troll- he obviously had zero observational skills as to love interests- great. I sighed, knowing I had my work cut out- if he even liked me like that, and, let's face it the chances were bleak.

However, as Harry and Ron's eyes met, I saw an acceptance slide into place, and realised that perhaps Ron _had_ had some idea, yet had been suppressing it. Hope at last! Ron seemed at a loss of what to do, and merely shrugged, and nodded a little, as if to say 'If you must.' Harry inclined his head towards the portrait hole, and Ginny followed him out, but as she left, I distinctly saw her give me thumbs up.

After they left, I giggled, and looked at Ron. "Honestly Ronald," I said, with as much superiority I could muster, "Didn't you see it coming at all?"

**Hi! I've just re written this- hope you like it. Maybe more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The argument**

"**Look, I know it's difficult for you. But I just don't see why you can't just tell them."**

"**No"**

"**But you're just so stubborn Harry!"**

**Ron beckoned to Hermione, and she made her way over to the door he was leaning against. She inclined her head in confusion, and then paused to listen to the goings on behind the door.**

"**Ginny…"**

"**Don't 'Ginny' me! You know full well that they're bound to find out when you're on the mission anyway."**

"**It's embarrassing, though. I can't just tell them that I've developed this... this "**

"**Phobia?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Either you tell them, or I will. Honestly, you're going into a **_**cellar.**_** You can't dive in and then start having a panic attack because you're scared of the dark."**

**Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Biting her lip, Hermione leant over to Ron, about to whisper in his ear. However, she was interrupted by further conversation behind the door.**

"**You need to face up to it, Harry- and, quite frankly, the best way of doing so is to tell your friends."**

"**It's not that I don't want to tell them. I just don't want…"**

"**Them to ask why?"**

**There was silence for a minute, and then, the voices behind the door lowered. Hermione leaned in, trying to hear. **

**CRACK!**

**The door flew open, and Ron fell, domino like, into the room within. Ginny's face loomed ahead, with a grin on her face, whilst Harry was doubled up, laughing.**

"**Ron, you have to stop trying to listen to our conversations" he gasped finally. **

"**You should have known that this would happen eventually" said Ginny.**

**Ron just looked flabbergasted. Hermione had vanished. **

**From then on, Ron stopped trying to listen to Harry and Ginny's private conversations. Most of the time, anyway.**

**A/N Just typed this out one day. What do you think?**


End file.
